


Starting off the New Year

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Friends With Benefits, M/M, New Year's Eve, PWP, more than friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Harry Potter is at a "class reunion" on New Year's Eve, alone. Draco Malfoy approaches Harry in hope to rekindle something they use to have.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 82





	Starting off the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! Hope 2020 brings you good things!

Harry Potter was sitting at a corner table all alone at a very noisy restaurant, watching all his old classmates mingle and drink. 

Soon, someone was shoving a new drink into his hands, "Potter, it's New Year's Eve, where's your date?" 

"Well, Malfoy, there was no requirement saying we had to bring a date to this… class reunion." Harry eyed his drink, then brought it to his mouth. 

_Not bad.._ Harry took another sip. 

Draco sat down next to Harry, throwing his arm on the back of the chair. "This isn't a 'class reunion', Potter, this is a nice New Year's Eve celebration with old friends." 

"Old friends? When were we 'old friends'?" Harry smirked into his drink. 

To be honest, Draco and Harry were more than old friends now, more like, ex-friends with benefits. 

Draco and Harry have been seeing each other soon into their Hogwarts Professor careers. Semi-secretly, the staff new, but the student body didn't know. There had been flirty looks and comments tossed back and forth since the Start of Term feast. Next thing Harry knew Draco had him up against the door to his room, robes practically on the floor and his lips were swollen from all the snogging. Early next morning, Draco left Harry's room covered in hickies and freshly shagged hair. 

Since then, Draco and Harry occasionally meet up to enjoy each other's company. However, a few years later, Draco broke off their intimate meetings since he had gotten a serious partner. 

"Where is _your_ date, Malfoy?" Harry asked, looking around at all the people. 

Draco shrugged, taking large swing of his drink, "Don't have one." 

Harry looked at him, surprised, _when did Draco and what's his name break up?_

"Sorry to hear that," Harry leaned back, feeling Draco's hand brush against his shoulder, "anyone would of loved to be your date. I'm sure if you asked anyone here, they'd leave their current date for you." 

Draco gave him a side look, "even you?" 

"Even me." 

Draco smiled, a light blush formed on his face, "Well, Harry, why don't we go escape to a more…quiet area?" Draco moved to get up, Harry quick to follow him. 

They quickly found a very quiet room. 

"Merlin, Draco, I missed this." Harry made quick work of his robes, and Draco. He felt Draco sprinkle his face and neck with soft kisses. 

"Same." Draco captured Harry's lips, his tongue moving its way into Harry's ever so willing mouth. 

Harry could feel how excited Draco, he moved his hand down, gripping Draco's hard cock. 

"I especially missed this." 

Draco grunted, thrusting into Harry's hand. 

Harry suddenly pushed Draco off him and against the nearby wall, he kissed his way down, kneeling at his prize. He could feel Draco's body trembling. He took Draco's cock in hand, slowly pumping it. Feeling it starting to leak. Harry licked a long wet strip from the base to the leaking tip. 

_Merlin, I missed this._

He took Draco fully into his mouth, his tongue massaging the underside of his cock. He slowly bobbed his head up and down, feeling Draco's heavy cock move in and out of his mouth. The head gently touching the back of his throat. 

Draco put a hand over his mouth, telling himself over and over to "not cum yet". Harry was just so talented with his mouth, and was always Draco's downfall. 

Harry chuckled, pulling off of Draco's cock. "Don't want you to finish yet, Dray. Turn around for me." 

Draco turned to face the wall, sticking his lovely arse out for Harry. 

Harry gave Draco's arse a gentle smack. Grabbing his arse cheeks and spreading them. He thumbed over Draco's hole. Draco gasped, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. 

Harry quickly rummaged through the pile of clothes, knowing full well, Draco keeps a small bottle of lube in his pockets for moments like this. He put some lube on his fingers and on Draco's twitching hole, slowly sliding his finger inside. Harry stood so he was flush against Draco's back, his fingers still down there preparing a very willing arsehole. 

Harry kissed and nipped at Draco's neck, slipping in another finger. 

"Fuck yes.. Harry, Merlin, I missed you." Draco's eyes fluttered closed. 

"Me? You missed… me?" Harry's fingers paused. 

Draco snapped his eyes open, but avoided looking at Harry, "Yes." 

Harry laid a gentle kiss on Draco's shoulder. "I missed you, too." He then started to finger Draco's arse fast and deep. 

"Ah!" Draco pushed back upon Harry's hand, wanting his fingers to go deeper. 

Harry slipped a third finger in, "You'll get more soon, Dray. Soon." 

Harry took his fingers out, lubed up his hard cock and positioned it right at Draco's loose hole. 

"Happy New Year, Draco." Harry pushed in, slowly pulling out and pushing back in. "Merlin, Draco, when was the last time you got any?" 

Draco moaned, "So long… too long." 

Harry gained speed, his hands gripping tightly on Draco's hips, pulling him back onto his cock. Harry moved his hand over Draco's mouth, pulling him back to him. Draco moaned into his hand. 

Draco reached down to his own cock, pumping it in time with Harry's thrusts. "More, more, more." Draco's voice, muffled by Harry's hand. 

Harry thrusted harder, "You feel so good, Draco, so good." 

He could feel Draco's arse tighten around him, urging him to cum. 

"Just a little more…!" Harry felt his balls tighten, filling Draco's arse with his cum. 

Draco was coming soon after Harry, covering himself and the wall in front of him with cum. 

"Happy New Year, Harry." 

"Let's go back to my-or your-place and start off the New Year right." Harry quickly cleaned them off. 

"It already started off great, for me."


End file.
